Reunion
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Inuyasha had been pinned to the Goshinboku for 500 years. When he finally awakened, the world was different; he was different. Many people he had known in the past had been reborn and now he had been given a second chance to make things right.
1. Human

Kurisuta Hikawa swept up her shrine. She was twenty one and she had long dark hair, caramel skin, and bright blue eyes. She was the High Priestess of Hikawa Shrine.

She walked across and sat in front of the altar where the flames danced.

She knelt, gazing into the flames and using her power of pyromancy to divine the future.

In the flames she saw a woman fire an arrow at a yokai with white hair and ears. He was pinned to a tree. The tree faded and resolved again in the flames, revealing it was the Goshinboku behind her house.

Kuri stood. This was all very interesting. It was rare that she would catch a glimpse of the past. But she had. This person, this Inuyasha, she was sure to meet him soon.

"Sister!" Reiko Hikawa rushed in. Reiko was a kitsune, with red hair and green eyes, pale skin and freckles. "Sister you aren't going to believe it."

"Is there a man pinned to the tree outside?" Kuri said calmly.

"Ya know your premonitions make it hard to surprise you." Reiko said, annoyed.

"Do me a favor and prepare something to eat. I will go free him." Kuri said.

Rei paused. "A-Are you going to use...that?"

Kuri shook her head. "Her power will not be necessary for this. However, I haven't used my power in a long time."

Kuri put a large red coat on and went outside. It was snowing, and the man was pinned to the tree. He looked to be about twenty one, decidedly younger then Kuri, who was twenty seven. The arrow was fixed to his heart.

Kuri walked forward and realized the snow was not falling around the tree. Whatever had brought Inuyasha to this place had erected a barrier.

Kuri walked forward, and was repelled. She incanted several choice words, and her shadow lengthened and went outside the barrier, while she, glowing with silver light, entered the barrier and placed her hand on the arrow, incinerating it.

As soon as the arrow vanished, Inuyasha landed on the ground. He looked at his hands, his hair, his body, and cried out. He was human. "What have you done, wench?!"


	2. Hanyou

Snow was falling on Inuyasha, and he was shivering in his kimon—wait a second. What the hell was he wearing?

Inuyasha looked down. He was wearing a red hoodie, and dark blue jeans. In his pocket was a pocket knife. He opened up the knife, and to his shock it became a large sword.

"Answer the question." Inuyasha said.

As he pointed the blade at her, it pulsed and changed back into the knife.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Can't get it up?" Kuri smirked. "I'm kidding. Anyway you haven't lost your powers. Everyone in the shrine is protected by glamour. Except me, mostly. Go ahead."

Kuri erected a target of some kind. "Attack that with your demonic power."

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha decimated the target. "Yeah! So I just look like a human. Why?"

"Cuz in this world, demons don't exist. At least not where mortals can see them. That's why demons come here after being introduced to the modern world, for asylum and assimilation." Kuri said. "Bet you're hungry after being pinned to a tree."

Kuri took his hand and led him inside the temple. Inuyasha sat down and looked around. There was an altar in the main room, with an effigy of a female kami. Another woman came in with some fried chicken. This woman smelled like a fox.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"Easy. She's a friend. You guys have to get along, ok?" Kuri said.

Inuyasha relaxed with her touch, though he couldn't fathom why. Foxes and dogs were natural enemies. The two of them should be at each other's throats—literally.

In fact...why hadn't he attacked her when she released him. He was still angry after Kikyo betrayed him, wasn't he? But when she was near, his violent tendencies eased.

Everything just felt better near this miko. Was this why demons came to her for asylum and assimilation? What power was this?

"It's called empathy." Reiko chuckled. "Relax. Everyone gets the same look on their face after being subjected to her power for the first time. She can't really manipulate you into doing anything you don't want to; and your will is your own. Besides she'd never abuse her power like that. No, Kuri uses her power to help us so that we don't panic. The change can be difficult. Some of us lost more than others..."

"Where did we come from?" Inuyasha said.

"Well in your time demons and humans were together." Reiko continued. "Here there is the Reikai (Heaven), the Ningenkai (Earth), and the Makai (Hell). The Makai is where all demons were banished after Naraku nearly destroyed the Ningenkai. After a Cold War involving much loss on both sides, it was finally agreed that the border be dissolved and demons allowed in the Ningenkai again, as long as they promised to keep themselves secret from most humans, excluding the very few such as mikos."

"Yes," Kuri said. "But as a miko I still try to keep the slaughter to a minimum. It may sound strange to you, considering I am mostly human. But I understand the demonic need for chaos and carnage, as well as the fact that some of them eat only humans. So I...point them in the direction of the truly evil and look the other way."

"You say you are mostly human...what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a demon that shares my soul. She is powerful, and delights in chaos and carnage. So I say mostly human, because I am, and yet I am not." Kuri said.

"So you are a Hanyou?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Not in the same way. I envy the true Hanyou. For them it is natural, the demonic power actually belongs to them by birthright. For me...it is a separate soul. My mother attempted to purify a powerful demon without the knowledge that she was pregnant, resulting in a parasitic demonic possession. Me." Kuri said after a long pause.

"So you help demons because you are like us?" Inuyasha said.

"No...I help demons because they are my friends." Kuri said. "Demons were the ones who saved me when I found myself soaked in the blood of the innocent and there was little of me left in my soul. A demon called Sesshomaru."


	3. Domestication

A barrier glowing in the darkness. Naraku stood on the other side of it. A woman stood in front of him, her pale hand reaching through the barrier and caressing his cheek.

"My love, this barrier remains between us." Naraku said. "Can you free me, unleash us both upon this modern world?"

"Yes I can." Sadako said. "But I have bad news. The miko has managed to call forth Inuyasha."

"He is of little interest to me. But you know the plans I have to spoil the miko." Naraku said, reaching through the barrier and running his hand through her hair. "I will take from him the maiden meant to be his mate. He will perish in despair. You should know, it was your plan. Don't you have a curse to weave?"

Sadako smiled. "I shall call it: The Curse of Domestication."

A sadistic smile crossed Naraku's face as the barrier shattered at last. "I do so love you, my Sadako."

"And I you, Naraku."

Their lips met, and Sadako withdrew.

Kuri's blue eyes widened as the demon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her ever closer, intimately kissing her as if he were her lover, running his hands over her pure flesh.

In terror, she shimmered away, shaking to her bed.

Xxx

"Kuri, please speak to me." Reiko said. "What happened? Did she kill someone?"

Kuri trembled, and one word passed her lips. "Naraku. H-He touched me."

Inuyasha growled in fury. "That demon touched you?! I'll destroy him!"

He ran to her and she was in his arms in a second. He pet her head, his arm around her waist, holding her as she shook in pain and fear. He could not fathom why he felt so bound to her, but he had to comfort her.

Inuyasha traced his claws across her soft skin, and was close to kissing away the pain when he came to his senses. She was a miko! Wasn't this a trick or some kind of spell?

His eyes met hers, which were filled with tears.

No. She wasn't that type of miko.

Kuri wiped her eyes. "Inuyasha, sit here, I'll go get some food from the kitchen."

Inuyasha was struck to the ground, facedown, in front of her. What the hell was this?


	4. Fighting

Kuri held out her hand to him. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Then you didn't do that on purpose?" Inuyasha asked, getting up.

"Of course not! I won't say it again!" Kuri promised.

"How did this happen?" Inuyasha said.

"It's one of her curses." Reiko said. "It hangs about you like a leash, Inuyasha. The Curse of Domestication."

Inuyasha made a face. "Domestication!"

Tears fell down Kuri's face. "I won't ever use it. I won't let this curse hurt you!"

"Kuri...don't cry. This isn't your fault. Somehow it was Naraku." Inuyasha said. "It's always Naraku."

"No Inuyasha. I did this. I am to blame." Kuri said sadly. "If I had just given myself to Naraku, then Sadako would not have cursed you!"

"Stop that!" Inuyasha said. "Don't talk like that ever again!"

"Why not? It's because I'm a monster that you are leashed!" Kuri said.

Inuyasha embraced her. "Your not. Your no monster. I know how it feels to have something inside you that you can't control. I know how painful it is. But you can't just give up! I won't let you give up! No more apologizing and no more crying! We're gonna fight back!"


	5. Kidnap

Reiko was sleeping in front of the fire in her fox form.

Suddenly Kanna appeared and lifted her into her arms. She pet her gently, keeping her calm.

"You have the fox then?" Kagura said. "She is, after all, his mate. He will surely come for her."

"Naraku does not want her to die." Kanna said softly. "Do not get carried away, Kagura."

Kanna vanished along with Kagura, carrying the sleeping Reiko.

Xxx

Kuri woke up, knocking a shirtless Inuyasha onto the floor.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Reiko. She's gone." Kuri said running into the living room and confirming the fact.

"How do you know she didn't just go somewhere?" Inuyasha said.

"She's ensorceled to me." Kuri said. "She is my kitsune."

Inuyasha made a face. "So that's what that smell is."

"Look Inuyasha we better find her before—" Kuri was cut off as a loud sound revealed someone had come to the yard. "He arrives."

Sesshomaru was standing in the yard, long white hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing a business suit and followed by what appeared to be a short man, but in reality was a glamoured Jaken.

Inuyasha snarled. This was not his day.


	6. Fluffy

"So you are saying that she is ensorceled to you and she's Sesshomaru's mate?!" Inuyasha said, irritated. "I thought I was your demon!"

Kuri blushed. "As cute as that is, bigger fish, Inu-chan."

Inuyasha looked like he might say something at her nickname, but he thought better of it.

"Mako-Mako-San!" Kuri ran out and grinned at the dog demon.

"What have I said about calling me that?" Sesshomaru asked. "I am not in anyway "Fluffy."

Kuri laughed. "Cheer up, Sesshy. Look your brother is here to help."

"Who said I was going to help?" Inuyasha spat.

"You'll help." Kuri growled back. "Reiko is your friend too."

"You fools allowed her to get kidnapped? Where are her captors?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Relax Sesshy." Kuri said. "She's ensorceled to me so I should be able to call her right back."

"Guiding spirits I ask your charity,

Lend me your focus and clarity,

Bring me the one I cannot find,

Restore that and my peace of mind."

The silver light glowed and Reiko started to appear, then shimmered, and she vanished.

"Where is she?!" Sesshomaru demanded. "You find her miko!"

"Stop talking to her like that!" Inuyasha shouted. "You leave her alone!"

"Pathetic. Mating with a human, and a miko no less." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Enough! I'm scrying for Reiko. You two hang out here! And no fighting! I don't want blood everywhere!" Kuri shouted.

Kuri headed into the main room and took out a crystal on a string and spun it till it hit the spot where Reiko was.

"Come on you idiots. We have a fox to save." Kuri said.


	7. Illusion

Reiko sat in a cold room, trapped in her fox body, held by Kanna.

She heard the sound of her beloved landing outside, heard his growl as he tore open the door.

Reiko shouted a fox noise, leaping out, but her body was struck by a barrier of Ofuda.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said.

"Who are you looking for?" The blank guards said.

"Who are you looking for?" Chorused the crowd of people.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled. He lifted his blade Bakusaiga and destroyed the illusions.

The illusions reformed in the mist.

"Who are...you...l-looking for?" They called.

"Who-are-you-looking-for?"

Sesshomaru looked at them. It was clear they were illusions. Then why...?

Tensaiga pulsed at his side and shook.

Sesshomaru sighed. So they were using the dead. Interesting and desperate.

He used Tensaiga to finish them off, then entered the room.

Fury shook his form when his saw his koishii bound by Ofuda. Naraku would die for this.

Just then as he raised his claw to destroy them, Kanna's mirror shattered.

Sesshomaru was now standing in a damp abandoned warehouse, holding a shivering freed fox-Rei.

She changed back, and sneezed. "A...distraction."


	8. Crystallized Tears

Wh-where am I?" Kuri said.

In her arms was a young child, and given his size, somewhere between 8 and 11. He had pale skin and violet eyes. His hair was light purple down to the middle of his back in length with scraggly bangs framing his face. His outfit was white with yellow and blue buttons in front.

"Oh? You don't know?" Hakudoshi said. "I'll introduce myself. I am Hakudoshi. The fact that I am here is proof that your seal on Naraku is weakening."

"I did not seal Naraku." Kuri said.

"Of course you did, Midoriko." Hakudoshi said. "It's time for you to release Naraku."

"Never." Kuri said, throwing Hakudoshi across the room.

Hakudoshi stumbled, and grasped her once more, placing an ofuda on her head. "You are susceptible to wards, aren't you? Its the monster in you."

Kuri gripped him, hoping to crush him.

"What must I show you to make you truly cry?" Hakudoshi asked.

Reiko was being ripped apart by the dog form of Sesshomaru. Her blood spattered everywhere; her cries of pain echoing as he growled.

Kuri crushed him harder; he grunted in pain.

"Or would it be this—"

Inuyasha. Her hand was firing the arrow. The arrow sealed him to the tree. The light faded from his eyes. He wasn't sealed; he was dying.

His eyes opened. "Why do you kill me; Kuri? Why? Was I just another demon for you to ensorcel and destroy?"

She backed away.

"Or is it because you fear I, like Naraku, will destroy you?"

The arrow shattered.

"I won't make the same mistake as Midoriko!" Kuri said to Hakudoshi. "I won't lose faith in Inuyasha! There is nothing you can do! I will not break!"

Hakudoshi dropped her, and held out his hand. Into it dropped a crystallized tear, the Shikon no Tama.

"Then why are you crying?"

A tear hit the jewel; and Naraku was free.


	9. Cry

"I-Inuyasha!" Kuri cried out.

In seconds Inuyasha appeared, shattering the hut with his Windscar.

"Kuri!" Inuyasha reached for her, but Naraku pulled her into his arms.

"Kurisuta Hikawa." Naraku whispered in her ear.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his tentacled arms and close to his human-like chest.

Kuri screamed and reached for Inuyasha. She couldn't summon up her powers, she was too weak from the torture.

Inuyasha raised his sword.

"Careful Inuyasha. If you swing your sword now, she dies too." Naraku said.

"What are you waiting for; kill him!" Sesshomaru cried. "Or I will."

Reiko grabbed Sesshomaru with vines and jerked him back.

"Relax..." Naraku kissed Kuri's neck, making her cringe. "I will not finish you today. But when I do I will take you and make you mine. I will carve out your heart and devour it."

"You won't touch her!" Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her free. "Kuri is mine."

"You are a fool who cannot protect his mate." Naraku smiled.

Inuyasha pulled Kuri to him. "I was born to protect her!"


	10. Ninako

We're back!" Kuri said.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Miroku said.

A little girl with blue silver hair tossed out a scythe like weapon and hit a tree, then drew it back.

"Great job Ninako!" Kiana said.

"Nina!" Kuri said, smiling.

Nina ran to her and hugged. "Mother!"

"Mother?!" Inuyasha said. "No way! You're to young for that to be your kid."

Miroku laughed. "Of course. This is Midoriko's child. Well Nina was until she was reborn. And Kuri is Midoriko's reincarnation. So reincarnated they are posthumous mother and daughter."

"Wha?!" Inuyasha said.

Kuri laughed. "Pack. We're pack. Family. That makes her your family too."

"Papa!" Nina ran to him and clutched him.

Inuyasha liked her scent, petting her.

He had family.

Shippo

"So you're happy about having pack, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Well aren't you the older brother?" Inuyasha said.

"What is your point?" Sesshomaru said.

"Shouldn't you have a mate and son first?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh that." Sesshomaru laughed and pulled Reiko to his side. "You mean my mate Reiko? And our son Shippo?"

Shippo popped up with his big floofy tail and gave Ninako a big kiss. "She's gonna be my woman!"

Inuyasha bristled with displeasure and pounded the little fox. "Over my dead body you dumb kid!"

Kuri and Rei laughed.

"Don't hit him, Inuyasha. He's just now discovering love." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Oh I'll show you! Wanna fight then, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"Fangs away boys!" Reiko said. "Dinner!"


	11. Shattered

Kuri woke up to the sounds of screaming.

She stepped outside and found Ninako attacking everyone.

Shippo was holding her back, trying to make her stop.

He had used his illusions to make her think they were all dead, and everyone was hiding.

"N-Ninako." Kuri said.

For a second—just a second—Ninako's eyes cleared.

She saw what she had done and let out a howl of anguish.

Inuyasha reached out a hand to his daughter—

Kuri stepped forward—

The illusion shattered and Ninako disappeared.

They heard Naraku's sharp laughter


	12. Yoro Tribe

"We need help." Kuri finally stopped pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said. "I'll kill him myself!"

"Do not be a fool, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "What were you thinking, Kuri?"

"The wolves." Kuri said. "I will send out a call to the Yoro tribe in the North."

Reiko sighed. "You really think Koga will listen to us."

"Mana will." Kuri said.

"Who's Mana?" Inuyasha asked.

Kuri and Reiko made a face.

"What?!" Inuyasha said.

"Big Sister Mana." Kuri admitted.

She gestured to a picture of the three of them on the mantle.

There was Mana, Reiko, and Kuri.

Sisters.

Next to it was a wedding picture of Mana and Koga surrounded by wolves.

"Yep. The Yoro tribe." Reiko rolled her eyes


	13. Growth

Mana entered with Koga by her side and a pack of wolves.

"Well for starters I can't get anything done in this tiny shrine." Mana cracked her knuckles.

Magic flew from her fingers.

"Yeesh you'll put someone's eye out!" Kuri said, alarmed as she took her sister's hand and Reiko's as well.

In a flash and quake the shrine grew so that the wolves and their leader had a nice den in the back of the building.

"If the pack grows any more we'll need a mansion." Reiko laughed.

Kuri smirked at her. "Good thing you're made of money, eh Fluffy?"

"Do not test me wench." Sesshomaru hissed at her.

"Ooh snarky pup." Kuri laughed and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Don't worry everyone. We're going to stop Naraku and get our family back together."

"Yes you will." Sesshomaru said, adopting a threatening tone. "Or you will answer to me."

Inuyasha snarled at him and Kuri sighed.

With her pack so big, when would she get a moment's peace?


End file.
